Saying Goodbye
by SSAEmilyHotchner
Summary: How does the team react when JJ and Emily announce that they are leaving the BAU? Not well. Dedicated to the two best, most talented actresses in the world, AJ Cook and Paget Brewster.


Author's Note: I'll admit it, I cried when I wrote this story. Like several others, I don't want Emily or JJ to leave. They are both a crucial part of the team, and without the two kick-ass female agents on the team, the BAU is at a loss. Criminal Minds is like the Three Musketeers: all for one, and one for all. And put it this way; when Paget and AJ leave...I'm going to cry a whole lot more. I love them both and will miss them like crazy. So, this story is dedicated to them, and the beautiful legacy they will leave behind.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

"We can't tell them."

Emily's head shot up at the comment. "JJ, we have to."

"No, we don't," the blonde persisted.

"So, what are we going to do? Just not show up at the office one day?" Emily asked almost sarcastically.

"Yes," JJ answered, staring out one of the jet's windows.

"Don't you think that they'd worry? I mean, the last time an agent didn't show up, he was stabbed nine times," Emily pointed out,

"No," JJ said stubbornly.

"Look at it this way, Jayje. If Reid or Morgan didn't show up at work, wouldn't you worry? Wouldn't you try to find them?" Emily asked, the voice of reason.

JJ sighed in defeat. "Yes, I would. But if and when we tell them, they're going to be devastated, and it's going to make us feel even worse. Even guiltier."

Emily couldn't deny her logic. "Yeah. You have a point. But they deserve to know."

"Deserve to know what?"

Emily and JJ spun around to look at the four male profilers sitting behind them. Reid had asked the question, and now everyone was staring intently at them, expecting an answer.

"That we're leaving," JJ said simply.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked warily.

"We're leaving the BAU," Emily clarified quietly.

"You're what?" Hotch exclaimed, shocked beyond belief. His eyes met Emily's, and she knew that he was remembering night after glorious night they had spent together.

"We're being relocated," Emily said, tearing her gaze away from his.

"You can't!" Dave said, outraged. Reid said nothing, disbelief robbing him of the ability of speech.

"We don't have a choice," JJ admitted sadly.

The pilot's voice came over the speakers. "Please make sure your seat belts are fastened; we are landing."

No one spoke for several long minutes.

"You could resign," Reid supplied shyly. "Resign then apply to a job in the same building; SWAT, counter-terrorism, anywhere but a different state."

"Where are you moving?" Hotch asked weakly, his eyes still on Emily.

"Texas," she answered. "San Antonio." JJ nodded grimly as they hit the landing strip. The others began to gather their belongings and solemnly walk off the jet.

"When?" Morgan asked JJ.

"This week."

"Why so soon?" Dave asked, anger rising in his blood.

"She didn't exactly let us choose the date, Dave," Emily said.

"Strauss?" Hotch asked, his hands clenching into fists. Their silence was his answer.

Finally, everyone was off the jet except him and Emily. "Emily. Emily, wait."

She kept walking away, her bags in hand.

"What about us?" he asked, light rain sprinkling down on his arms and face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Please don't leave. Reid had a point. You could resign."

"No. I can't, Aaron. I'm sorry," she said again, still not looking at him.

"Damn it, Emily! Don't you see? I love you!" he yelled, causing the few team members left to stop and watch the two.

She turned around slowly, tears shining in her eyes. "Stop it. Please. You're just making it harder for me. There's nothing I can do."

"Yes there is!" he said, his voice getting louder and louder with each step closer he took. He dropped his bags on the wet ground, fishing around in his pocket and pulling something out. "I wanted to save this for a different time, but apparently, I have no more time with you." He opened up his palm and stretched out his hand. In it was a small velvet box containing a sparkling diamond ring. "Marry me, Emily," he pleaded. "Marry me and stay."

Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she shook her head. "I can't. I'm sorry, Aaron. I just can't." And with that, she walked away, her shirt soaked with both tears and rain.

"Emily, please!" he begged desperately, his voice breaking and his own tears flowing.

But she had already walked out of his life.

Thunder roared overhead and the rain poured down even harder. Hotch sunk down on his knees and cried, wishing that by some miracle, this was all a dream. That in real life, his one true love, Emily Prentiss, was still there. That she would marry him, and that they would live together forever.

It wasn't a dream, though. It was reality. And in reality, she was gone.


End file.
